Allen Walker
|-|Allen Walker= |-|Crown Clown= |-|Crown Clown: Sword Of Exorcism = Summary Allen Walker is the main protagonist. Allen is a former Exorcist and a member of the European Branch of the Black Order. He is the current host of the former Noah, Nea Walker. Allen has mostly been seen with Timcampy on his side. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 7-C | 7-C | At least 7-C | High 7-C Name: Allen Walker, Crown Clown, God's Joker, Bean Sprout, Short Stack, The 14th Origin: D.Gray-Man Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Human, Exorcist, Noah Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extreme Cold Resistance, Resistance to Sound Manipulation and destruction at the molecular level, the Akuma Tracking Cursed Eye grants him enhanced sight and the ability to sense distant enemies, his Parasitic-Type Innocence acts as a part of his body and can change its shape into different weapons, Forcefield Creation Negation (Innocence allows the user to pass through time-space barriers), Empowerment via Sentient Innocence (which can make Allen keep fighting while he is incapacitated or unconscious, independent of his will), Crown Clown can change into defensive or offensive forms acting as weapons or armor, Dimension Gate Travel, Akuma Exorcism and Compulsion (very specific, however, and does not work against humans), Multiple Personalities (A member of the Noah clan who have split personalities) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Destroyed a level 2 akuma with Kanda) | Small Town level+ | Town level (Can easily one shot a level 3 Akuma who are able to survive Lenalee's most powerful technique for a prolonged amount of time) | At least Town level (Casually disposes a level 3 Akuma. Has wounded level 4 Akuma) | Large Town level (Was able to go head to head with a Fifth Illusion Style Kanda and can defeat level 4 Akuma) Speed High Hypersonic (Saved someone from point blank level 1 Akuma bullets) | High Hypersonic (Could react to level 2 Akuma bullets) | Massively Hypersonic (Above level 3 Akuma speed) | Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to level 4 Akuma automatic bullets point blank) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class K (Able to casually throw around thick stone pillars) | Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Small Town Class+ | Town Class | At least Town Class | Large Town Class Durability: Small Town level | Small Town level+ (Withstood multiple attacks from an Awakened Tyki Mikk) | Town level (Took a beating from a Level 4 Akuma) | At least Town level via power-scaling (Took attacks from a level 4 Akuma and Fifth Illusion Style Kanda) | ' Large Town level' Stamina: Reasonably Large (Fended off an army of Level 3 Akuma with virtually no assistance or breaks) Range: Standard melee range. Clown Belt slightly extends range. Edge End, Crown Edge, and Death Orb can extend further than his usual melee range. Standard Equipment: Parasitic-Type Innocence, Crown Clown, Cross Innocence, Timcampy, Sword Of Exorcism, Cursed Eye, Noah's Ark Intelligence: Extensive experience fighting Akuma. Extremely skilled poker player. Weaknesses: Dark Matter Notable Attacks/Techniques: Former Cross: Cross is a parasitic type Anti-Akuma Weapon that is centralized in the cross-shaped, stone-like Innocence embedded in the back of Allen's left hand. The Innocence has caused Allen's entire arm to be taken over by Innocence, so his arm from the shoulder down is actually "foreign" tissue that his body symbiotically accepts as part of himself. Originally, Allen's arm was quite veinous and red, but over time its color has darkened and the skin has smoothed out, taking on a slightly more normal appearance. *'Cross α:' The first and most basic form of Allen's Innocence augments his left arm into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at Allen's scapula-joint. At this phase, his Innocence is capable of manipulating its size and shape even to extreme ends, such as when it grew enough to grab the entire body of the mountain-sized Fallen One, Suman Dark. *'Cross Grave:' At the first level of invocation, the Innocence's power can be channeled into one powerful stream, capable of destroying multiple Level 1 Akuma simultaneously, and leaves a cruciform of energy behind on each of its targets. *'Cross β:' This evolution takes a more offensive approach, in the form of a massive arm-cannon with his fingers becoming energy spikes. This form is capable of both ranged and melee combat, but tends to use up more energy initially. *'Cross Paling:' At its second phase of invocation, Allen's Innocence is capable of firing volleys of rod-shaped energy palings; these laser stakes are made of hard-light Innocence energy, which enables them to picket the ground and fence in the adversary, or to pile upon them. *'Cross Spear:' Also in its second phase of invocation, Allen is capable of focusing the barrel of his Innocence-cannon to generate a spear-like energy paling, which can then be used like a sword. Current Crown Clown: When invoked, Crown Clown acts as a body-armored Innocence, forming a white-hooded cowl and sleeve of Innocence energy which covers his shoulders and right arm, while his left arm and hand become slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask is always affixed to the cowl, which takes on various configurations and appearances. This transformation also changes Allen's usual hairstyle from flat to a spiky rear. As before, his Innocence possesses a certain degree of sentience, such as when Crown Clown is able to manipulate Allen's entire body like a marionette when incapacitated, or simply assisting in evasive tactics. When not activated, his arm is black and meets with his shoulder in a spiraling pattern that ends with tattoo-like emblem. *'Cross Grave:' Much more powerful than its previous incarnation, Allen can crucify targets simply by etching a cross upon them with his left hand, effectively annihilating even Level 3 Akuma with a single talon. It can now also be used defensively, generation a shield by drawing a cross on the air. *'Clown Belt:' The cape of Allen's cowl is released as a webbing of Innocence-energy that can be used to grasp objects, immobilize opponents, or form hardened spikes to impale enemies. It can also be released from the sleeve and glove on Allen's right arm. The ribbons of energy were once used by Crown Clown itself to wrap around Allen's limbs and control him like a puppet when Allen was too injured to move by himself. *'Crown Edge:' A projectile attack which unleashes a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on Allen's left hand. *'Edge End:' A swipe of raw destructive power dealt with Allen's fully-invoked claw. Sword of Exorcism: When Allen's synchronization rate exceeds 100%, he is able to transmute his entire left arm into a large broadsword with a cross emblazoned on the faces of the blade. In doing so, his left shoulder is capped with a cross-shaped emblem, and his cowl usually forms a cloak to cover the missing arm. Once invoked, the blade can exorcise evil from any vessel it strikes, though it does not harm humans; this means that Allen can damage the inner Noah of members of the Noah family without killing their human bodies. If used against Level 1 to Level 3 Akuma, it vanquishes them in the same effect as the Cross Grave attack, leaving a residual glowing cross crest in the wake of the defeated Akuma. However, in the case of a Level 4 Akuma the sword carries a diminished effect. Allen is shown with the ability to telepathically recall the Sword to himself, should it be separated from his body. *'Death Orbs:' When using the Sword of Exorcism, Allen can create a series of large explosions. Key: Introduction Arc | The Vampire Of The Old Castle Arc | Noah's Ark Arc | Third Exorcist Arc | Searching For A.W. Arc Gallery Allen_eye1.JPG|Pentacle Eye Level 1 Allen's_Cursed_Eye_2.JPG|Pentacle Eye Level 2 Cursed_eye_3.png|Pentacle Eye Level 3 Cross Alpha.jpg|Cross 1st Form Cross Beta.jpg|Cross 2nd Form Crown_Clown_invoked.jpg|Cross Evolution Sword_of_Exorcism.jpg|Final Cross Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:D.Gray-Man Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7